


The Target in Question

by WillfullyMysterious



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Marriage of Convenience, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillfullyMysterious/pseuds/WillfullyMysterious
Summary: "He was interested in her, she could tell. He wondered why a young attractive 20 something bothered with the likes of Cage Wallace. If there was a reason other than money, which for Clarke there really wasn’t. It took her some time to figure him out. His aura of mystery. He never revealed anything about himself unless asked, and what little information he gave was suspicious, questionable. It was almost as if he rehearsed it...Eventually one night at a party hosted once again by her father in law, someone slipped and told Clarke the truth. That Blake was the family's  hired hitman."Married Clarke makes a deal with hitman Bellamy to take out her husband.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin/Cage Wallace
Comments: 48
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic but I've been reading works on AO3 for awhile. This is just a little idea that's been in my head for a bit. I have the entire story written but I want to post the other chapters after I've edited them. I hope you all enjoy.

Clarke hummed quietly to herself as she applied her lipstick in the bathroom mirror. Tonight, she’s wearing light makeup, paired with a sleek black bodycon dress and low heels. She’s got a dark ruby shade of lipstick that emphasizes the pout of her lips, and a spritz of perfume on the pulse of her neck behind her curled hair. When she’s finished with the lipstick, she takes extra care to examine herself in the full length mirror just outside the bathroom of her master bedroom before heading downstairs. Her hair and makeup are perfect, and her dress does a great job of accentuating the curves of her body, which is exactly what she was aiming for. Blake will be arriving at 9 this evening, and she wants to have his undivided attention. 

Clarke’s husband, Cage, will be out of town this weekend. “Meeting a client out of state” is what he told her yesterday morning before she left for work. A thin veil for being with his mistress if you ask Clarke, not that she cares. His new one is only the latest of many in their 5 years of marriage. Clarke should be livid about Cage’s blatant disrespect for her. Tonight however, as she heads downstairs to wait for her guest, she’s thankful for his absence. She needs him gone for what she has planned. 

For all the years Clarke’s known him, Cage Wallace has always been a poor excuse for a man, but poor he most definitely was not. Cage’s father, Dante, was a self-made millionaire. Dante provided for Cage all his life and continued to do so into adulthood. With a multi-million dollar trust fund and yearly allowances, Clarke’s husband was a wealthy man.

Cage’s wealth was the main reason Clarke had for marrying him in the first place. She had met him shortly after her father’s death and mother’s subsequent bankruptcy. Abby’s drug addiction had cost Clarke nearly everything she valued from her old life, most importantly financial security. As a 19 year old student and no way to pay her tuition, Cage had been an easy solution to Clarke’s financial woes. He was just another rich and entitled prick who thought they were better than everyone else, Clarke included. But he was a means to an end for her, and if everything went well tonight with Blake, that end would be coming soon. 

To Clarke, Blake has always been a man with much mystery surrounding him. She first met him about 5 years ago, just after she and Cage had gotten married. They had been attending a dinner party at Dante’s estate when Cage introduced them. “Blake” was the name Cage used to introduce him, and since then it’s been the only name he’s ever provided to her or anyone else at those parties. Clarke didn’t know if that was a first name or a last name, but never bothered to ask. Regardless, Blake has gone to almost every event hosted by the Wallace’s, and Clarke has always noticed him. 

The day they met she had felt them almost immediately, his eyes on her back as she turned away from him so that Cage could introduce her to the other party guests. Her husband had told her he was a business partner, a man who’s loyalty had been highly valued by the Wallace’s for several years. Clarke never asked Cage about Blake, but had kept a vigilant eye anyway. It wasn’t difficult, Clarke had always managed to speak to him for a length of time whenever he came to her home or her in-laws’. He was interested in her, she could tell. He wondered why a young attractive 20 something bothered with the likes of Cage Wallace. If there was a reason other than money, which for Clarke there really wasn’t. It took her some time to figure him out. His aura of mystery. He never revealed anything about himself unless asked, and what little information he gave was suspicious, questionable. It was almost as if he rehearsed it. 

Eventually one night at a party hosted once again by her father in law, someone slipped. Clarke had learned very early on in her involvement with Cage that alcohol and a line of coke always opened up cousin Josie’s mouth. High as a kite, and a gossip addict, she told Clarke the truth. Blake was a hitman. Particularly, a hitman frequently contracted by the Wallace’s. She wasn’t shocked really. She always knew her husband’s family must have someone to do their dirty work. A wealthy family with cutthroat business practices was surely bound to have enemies. It made sense that Dante would want to have someone like Blake on his payroll. But at the time of her discovery Clarke had no use of such information, so she kept her knowledge to herself. Not that it mattered, Cage never thought she knew anything anyway. 

Despite what he did for a living, Clarke could admit to herself that Blake was an attractive man. Sometimes when she spoke with him at those parties she wondered about his hands, his voice, his torso. Over time she began to wonder if he had thought about her too, in a way he shouldn’t think of a married woman. After all, she saw the way he looked at her. The way many men have looked at her before. Like a man starved and ready to pounce. 

In all her years of marriage Clarke has never entertained the notion of an extramarital affair, despite her husband’s multiple bedwarmers. But tonight, Clarke intended to use Blake’s attraction to her as an advantage. 

Clarke wanted to hire Blake for her own agenda. And if all went well tonight, this would be the first time Cage’s name and connections wouldn’t save him.

Clarke was pulled from her thoughts as the doorbell rang. It was 8:55 according to her phone. She had come downstairs to wait for him in the kitchen, where Clarke had taken out a bottle of white wine so they could drink while they spoke in the living room. 

Blake was wearing a black suit and red tie when she opened the door to greet him. It wasn’t an uncommon thing for him to wear. In fact, Clarke can’t recall a time she ever saw him without a suit. Anytime she’s seen him they’ve been in the company of her husband. Clarke wasn’t nervous to be alone with him per say, although she was aware that she was currently alone with a man who kills people for a living. She did however note that he looked much more striking now than any other time she’s met him. She could really look at him now, without concern for seeming inappropriate in the eyes of her husband or in laws. Blake’s face had freckles, a scar near his upper lip, and his hair was slicked back in a professional style. He looked almost as if he was meeting a client, which Clarke supposed he was. After all the Wallace’s were his employer, and Clarke has always been a Wallace to him. But Clarke had not told him why she wanted to see him. She could only assume he wanted to be prepared for both business and pleasure. His attire leaned toward business, but the look in his eyes as he took in her appearance…they spoke of a less than professional desire. 

“Blake, it is so good to see you again.” She greeted with a smile on her face. “Please, come in”

Blake smiled up at her as he stepped past the threshold and entered her and Cage’s mansion. “Good evening Mrs. Wallace” he spoke to her in such a deep tone, it made her spine shiver. “Your home looks as lovely as always”.

He was right of course. Clarke’s home with Cage was easily one of her favorite things about their marriage. It was luxurious but not too ostentatious. A high ceiling and upstairs balcony overlooking the foyer, with an open kitchen, dining room layout, and an abundance of bedrooms. There was also a gorgeous garden, tennis court and pool in the backyard. Clarke has always cared for this home, and she hoped that she would be able to keep it afterwards. After…

Clarke must have had a strange expression on her face because Blake was looking at her curiously. She hadn’t replied to his idle attempt at small talk, something that was vital to survive most of the parties the Wallace’s hosted. It was now or never. 

“Blake, come follow me. There’s something I want to speak to you about.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the lovely comments and kudos on the last chapter. I decided actually to split this chapter in two, because of how long it was originally. I'll get the second part edited as soon as I can but in the meantime I hope you all enjoy.

Bellamy sat opposite to Mrs. Wallace at the dining room table while she poured him a second glass of wine (and a third for herself).

She had been nervous, jittery even, when she greeted him at the door earlier. She seemed unsure of where exactly she wanted them to sit, despite that she initially told him to follow her. The second they had entered the living room she instantly changed her mind and escorted him to the dining room to settle there.

Truthfully, Bellamy did not know what to expect from coming over to Clarke and Cage’s home tonight. They were indeed Wallace’s but neither Clarke nor Cage are his boss. From when he was first contracted Bellamy has always taken his assignments from Dante, the only Wallace who seemed to actually earn money.

He did however, at least expect to see his boss’ douche-bag son. It was his home after all, and here Bellamy was sitting down at Cage’s dining room table drinking wine with his _wife_. 

Given his host’s nervousness and the fact that they were alone, Bellamy’s mind started to wander. The absence of her husband, the wine, the _dress._ The gentle swing of her hips as she guided him from room to room deciding where to sit. She had sparked his intrigue, that much was certain. Perhaps this was an attempt by Clarke to seduce him, lure him into bed. It wouldn’t be the first time he thought of her like this. Of her blonde waves, petite stature, large breasts and full hips.

Whenever he saw her at Dante’s parties with Cage, he would think about it, her body. Particularly, he imagined her body pressed against his in some coat closet not too far from where her husband stood. He would gently suck on her neck as he pumped his cock into her, hard. All the while she’d beg for more, beg him to let her come and moan his name. _Blake_ , she’d whisper. It was the only name she knew him by.

Thinking of Clarke this way made those nights more tolerable. It was because of those thoughts, that he routinely let her seek him out any party they had both been attending.

She was curious about him, he knew. He had determined that early on from the first time they met to now. He could tell in the way she tried to get him to talk about himself, about his life outside of Dante’s parties. Bellamy tried to be as honest as he could without revealing anything significant. He mentioned that he had a sister and spoke of his mother often enough. But there were some things he simply _could not_ tell her, the most important being his name and his connection to the Wallace family.

Clarke seemed to catch on eventually and at some point stopped asking questions, opting instead to just make small talk. Although he disliked dull pleasantries he was grateful for the reprieve. Clarke was not someone he could share his life story with. Really, he couldn’t share much about his life with anyone. Doing what he does, Bellamy isn’t very used to having people he can trust.

But any of the possible reasons his mind fabricated for Clarke inviting him here tonight vanish as she reveals her cards to him. Tells him the _real_ reason he’s here.

Up until now he always thought that Clarke would have no reason to suspect what he does, who he really is. But as Clarke continues to speak, telling him what she knows and what she now wants from him, Bellamy can see that he messed up. Somehow, somewhere along the way he wasn’t careful. And as the weight of what Clarke has divulged to him sinks in, he realizes that he has severely underestimated her.

She _knew._ Clarke Wallace _fucking knew_ who he was to the Wallace’s. She knew what he did, who he worked for. And possibly even more unexpected, she wanted him to exhibit those skills by killing her husband, a member of the very family he was employed by.

Bellamy tried to keep his face expressionless while he continued to look across the table at Clarke, but shock was staring to win out. He had been right about her, to a degree. The night he met her all those years ago he could tell. She was more cunning, more deceptive than she seemed. To most of the Wallace family she simply looked like a gold digger. A young woman bidding her time before her rich husband eventually grew bored of her and filed for divorce. She would keep his interest until the pre-nup expired, then when he left her she could take half his money and be set for life. Bellamy had been right, but he’d also been so very wrong. The woman watching his face carefully across the table from where he was sitting was much more observant and calculating than he had given her credit for. Any nervousness in her demeanor before had faded, replaced with a confidence he would normally find quite attractive, especially on a face as lovely as hers. He knew now that he would pay for this mistake dearly.

Eventually, he knew he needed to respond to her with some sort of follow up. Normally with Dante he didn’t need to say anything. The man would call him to meet, give him the target and payment and Bellamy would follow up once the job was done. Simple and to the point. He didn’t ask questions; he was never interested in knowing. But tonight, Bellamy pondered the meaning behind Clarke’s motivations.

He took a sip of his wine as he began to consider his response. There were many things that he didn’t understand here. The timing of it all, her motivation. As far as Bellamy could see Cage was as insufferable as he’d always been. It’s not like his behavior would be something new to her, what’s the point of killing him now?

Ultimately, he decided to keep his response professional, avoiding looking eager for information. He maintained eye contact with the beautiful vixen when he opened his mouth to speak.

“Interesting discoveries you’ve made about me Mrs. Wallace. With an even more interesting request.”

His deep voice carried throughout the room, he hoped it sounded strong, unwavering. He took another sip of wine before continuing. “Surely you must realize that it would be bad form to…how should we say ‘take care of’ a client’s family member in such a way, unless of course it was my client asking directly. Agreeing to your request may lead to problems for me in the future with my main source of income.”

Bellamy tried to be as unreadable as he could. However, as his words reached Clarke, she seemed even more relaxed than before. She was prepared for his answer.

“Your employment exists with Dante Wallace” she countered back with an ease to her voice that she didn’t have before. It made Bellamy wonder how long she’s been planning this. “Disposing of Cage wouldn’t disrupt your income." She stops talking to finish off her glass and to pour _yet another_ cup of wine. "Unless of course you aren’t as good at your job as Dante thinks you are. But if you weren’t, he would have stopped paying you a long time ago.”

It was true of course, Dante only kept Bellamy around because he was good at the job. Bellamy briefly wondered if it was really something to be proud of, being good at killing people. If his mother knew what had become of him after she died, he thinks she would not be proud of him.

Upon hearing her response, his curiosity peaked; he decides to ask what he’s been really wanting to know.

“How would you benefit from his death anyway?” His voice now has a hint of interest to it, his façade exposed. “Your pre-nup will expire soon enough, you have this house, a Mercedes in the driveway and undoubtedly thousands of dollars’ worth of designer clothes in your closet. Not to mention that you surely make commission off paintings now. The ones which hang in the art gallery he bought for you.”

Clarke face shows no surprise at his words, rather she seems to be contemplating her own counter to them.

After a moment of silence Bellamy continues. “Why not just divorce him and take all of that plus alimony? You’d be set for life.”

More silence. Clarke doesn’t stop staring at Bellamy. Bellamy continues to look at Clarke. He realizes now that he hasn’t really looked at her since she dropped the bomb. Hasn’t acknowledged to himself how beautiful she is, how elegant she looks in the dim lighting of the room. Her face looks ever so youthful, innocent. Despite that now he realizes she is anything but.

Finally, she answers with three words that may just shock him even more than anything else he’s heard tonight.

“Cage is broke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will earn its explicit rating in the next chapter. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy. Comments and kudos are appreciated as always.

“How would you benefit from his death anyway?” Clarke stiffened in her seat as she listened to Blake’s words. She was unsure of exactly how to respond, how to make him understand.

“Your prenup will expire soon enough, you have this house, a Mercedes in the driveway and undoubtedly thousands of dollars’ worth of designer clothes in your closet. Not to mention that you surely make commission off paintings now. The ones which hang in the art gallery he bought for you.”

Clarke remained silent as she considered her response. It was true, to an extent. Clarke’s home with Cage was in fact worth millions of dollars. Their cars, clothes and accessories, all their possessions really, were quite valuable.

She had all those things, _and the art gallery._ The art gallery which she now owned had originally been a wedding gift from Cage. He had purchased the building when they were engaged as a surprise, back when he might have actually had some sort of love for Clarke in his heart. He had showed her the empty building in the city’s downtown area and told her it could be whatever she wanted. Clarke of course, being pushed away from art by her mother for nearly her whole life, decided to devote the building to it.

Over the years it’s turned into quite a satisfying career. Working with artists, organizing expos. Clarke even started recently making sketches herself again, as she was inspired by so many of the talented artists and collection curators she worked with.

“Why not just divorce him and take all of that plus alimony?” She heard Blake continue with his tirade from the other side of the table as she remained with her thoughts. “You’d be set for life.”

Ah. Now it dawned on her. The confusion, the disbelief. Blake didn’t know. Didn’t even _suspect_.

Clarke shouldn’t be surprised. Dante hardly ever shared his personal life with anyone. Not with employees, or friends. Hell, he hardly even told his own family _how his day was_. It made sense now. Blake wouldn’t have been told. Something like a millionaire cutting off his own son was a need to know basis. And given Blake’s profession, he didn’t.

Finally, she responds with a cryptic statement.

“Cage is broke.”

She watched as the initial shock wore off Blake’s face and was replaced with a more understanding expression. He could now unravel the mystery, why Clarke would prefer to be a widow rather than divorced. Cage, a man Clarke used to be able to at least tolerate, now had nothing to offer her.

Clarke discovered it months ago. That Dante had cut off her husband. She had begun to grow suspicious when she noticed money being taken out of the art gallery’s funds, money that she did not authorize. Upon contacting the bank, she knew that the money must have been taken out by Cage, there were no signs of hacking and Cage was the only other person with access to the account, being her husband and all.

Confronting him had been a waste of time, as he simply just denied it and yelled at her for being a controlling bitch. She must have simply been trying to get more money for the gallery out of him, and she should be more grateful to have such an affluent husband.

It took Clarke weeks after that to draw a conclusion. Checking bank accounts and statements, monitoring his finances after she caught him taking _more_ money from her gallery. Finally, she decided to call Dante to ask if everything was okay, if Cage had been given his yearly allowance from his father. It was that day that Dante angrily told her that her husband was a leech who took his father’s money for granted. That it was time for Cage to learn how to fend for himself and stop living off the success of others. Dante ended the call shortly after that, but not before telling Clarke that neither her nor Cage would ever get so much as a dollar from him ever again.

Clarke never did find out what exactly caused her husband and father in law to have a falling out like this, but she did get to realize that her husband was in fact a _giant leech_. Since being cut off, Cage has taken thousands of dollars out of her art gallery. Not to purchase anything of importance mind you, but rather to continue his life of frivolity. From bank statements she can only guess he’s been living as he always has. Fancy dinners, hotel stays, and gaudy jewelry, which Clarke can only assume is being given to the other woman in his life, the one he’s with now. It’s almost as if Cage was unable to _not_ spend money.

Either way Cage’s lifestyle is something that she most certainly cannot afford, and by the looks of his bank account neither can he. Clarke knows that if this continues any further, they’ll both be bankrupt another few months down the road. They’re on a sinking ship her and Cage, and there’s only one life vest. Clarke can still get out of this alive and with her gallery. She just needs to throw Cage overboard.

As much as she loves the finer things in life, namely this home, high end cars and fancy clothes, she knows that she’d give it all up if it meant she got to keep her gallery. She might not be wealthy without Cage, but she didn’t need the crutch anymore. Clarke knows now of course that she could have always survived without his money, but her younger self was much too spoiled to realize it all those years ago.

It’s because of her art gallery that she sits across from this table with Blake now, drinking what has got to be her fourth or even fifth glass of wine. She needs him to do this, and she’s willing to offer him anything he desires. _Anything he desires._

He seems to have been thinking for awhile about what this all means, all the said and _unsaid_ information she’s given him. She gets up from the table as he does this, lets him put the pieces together in his mind about her husband’s finances while she goes to the kitchen for another bottle of wine. She _really fucking needs a drink._

She’s just uncorked the new bottle when something happens, in the span of a second. Strong arms wrap around her body and one hand covers her mouth while the other one takes the bottle out of her own hands. She’s pushed against the kitchen counter, caged in by a large body. Clarke’s heart jumps and her pulse quickens as she takes in the situation.

She didn’t hear him come in the kitchen, didn’t even see him out of her peripheral vision. It registers in her head that he should be good at this, being quiet and sneaking up on unsuspecting people.

Clarke wiggles in his grip and tries to get out, however she slows when she realizes how trapped she is. Blake has the upper hand here, he knows it. She takes in a sharp breath as she thinks of what this means for her.

She doesn’t have much time to think about it in the end. As he brings his face close to her neck and simply breathes in her scent. It distracts her, how close he is to her right now. How helpless she feels in his grip.

She’s forgotten completely about why he’s here when he whispers in her ear.

“That’s very unfortunate for you Mrs. Wallace. Truly I feel for you.”

His voice is deep, she feels the vibration of it down her neck as he speaks. It makes her shiver.

“However,” Blake continues speaking as he removes his hand from Clarke’s mouth and moves it slowly down her body, eventually settling on the curve of her hip. “if its money you’re struggling with in your marriage, I’m left to wonder how exactly you plan to compensate me for my efforts.”

Her breathing comes out harsh after Blake uncovers her mouth. She’s floored over how quickly their encounter has escalated. Just moments ago, they were sitting down several feet apart, something like _this_ wasn’t supposed to happen _yet_. She thought she’d have to entice him a bit first, reel him in with offers of pleasure before he agreed.

However now as Blake keeps her pressed between him and the counter, his breath in her ear and his hand on her hip, Clarke realizes that he knows what she’s planning to offer him. And he’s interested.

Clarke must have been quiet for some time because Blake continues, both hands now roaming her body as he undoubtedly takes in the sight before him; Clarke Wallace, pressed against the kitchen counter of the home she shares with her husband. A married woman about to offer her body to a man who is most definitely _not_ her husband. All so that she can do away with said husband.

“Mrs. Wallace…” Blake voice now comes out rugged as he holds her against him still. He’s breathing heavily now, she realizes.

“if you want me to help you, you’re going to have to help me here. Tell me what exactly it is you plan to offer me. _Be very specific.”_

Clarke, realizing this is the most straight forward she’s been in nearly her entire marriage, decides to push back a little against Blake. She arches her back and pushes her ass closer to him. She hears his sharp inhale of breath as she not so gently wriggles out of his grip. He must have been expecting the move because he let her turn around to face him without a fight.

Being face to face with him, she can see it now. The heat. The _lust._ It’s there in his eyes, his pupils are dilated, and his breathing is erratic. He wants her, just as she suspected. And he’s just where she wants him, just as she had hoped.

Clarke’s breathing is uneven as well she notices, cheeks flushed too, as she somehow manages to get even closer to Blake.

The room is completely silent, with the exception of their combined breaths as Clarke takes in her guests’ appearance. His dark hair, clean shaven face, and slightly ruffled suit with a now loosened tie around his neck. She’s certainly done a number on him, but she’s not finished yet. He won’t get what he wants from her. Not tonight. She knows better than to pay in full before a job is done.

“I want you to kill my husband.” Clarke whispers to Blake, just inches away from him. “And in exchange you can have my body. For one night I’ll be yours to do anything you desire.”

Clarke hears the sharp intake of breath from Blake and revels in her ability to entice him. This is what she has been missing all these years being married to an asshole like Cage. Right now, she’s confident, sexy, and dangerous. All night her emotions have ranged from nervous, tense and unsure, to daring, bold, and unafraid. Clarke made a risk making an offer like this to Blake, and soon she will reap the rewards of her venturesome plan.

“After you finish the job or course.” Clarke clarifies.

Clarke thinks she’s sold Blake completely before a soft chuckle comes from him, threatening to derail her confidence when she’s so close. Clarke stares at him in disbelief as he finally delivers his rebuttal.

“You clearly don’t have experience in the hitman for hire business.” His voice comes out even lower than before as he speaks. “In my work I have never once taken payment after a job was completed. Always before. So, you can either fuck me tonight or you can find someone else to do your dirty work for you. Beautiful as you are, I am taking some sort of payment before I follow through.”

Clarke was both surprised and not surprised by what Blake said. It did make some sense, that it was better for a hitman to have as little contact with a client as possible. But then again, if she gave him everything now, who was to say that he would bother to kill Cage. He could just as easily leave and act like he was never here. Or worse, he could go to Dante or Cage and tell them of Clarke’s wishes. The information could bring them close again and Clarke could be the dead one in the end. No, she’s come to far to not do this. She can do _something_ for him surely. At least to satiate him for now, until the job is done.

Clarke looks at him directly, eyes meeting his before making her counteroffer. “How about I blow you now, and fuck you after the job is done? Hm? Consider it like a down payment. I’ll pay you in full once your work is done. Deal?”

Clarke is already sinking to her knees before Blake can utter out a response. The words seem to die on his tongue anyway the second he realizes what Clarke is doing. Good, Clarke thinks she prefers him this way, speechless and willing to do as she pleases.

Clarke takes her time in unbuttoning his slacks, instead preferring to listen to his breathing as she touches him through his clothes.

She wonders how often this happens for him, if his career leaves him lonely and without. Or rather if he often uses sex to lure his hits. She’ll never find out she supposes. What they have isn’t a relationship, its an agreement. And Clarke always makes good on her promises.

Once she finally has Blake’s pants undone, she wastes no time in taking his half hard cock out of his boxers. Clarke licks the palm of her hand and begins moving it up and down his shaft.

Blake is practically moaning now, as he looks down at her from where he stands. She lifts her face to glance up at him, meet his eyes. He seems to like how she’s touching him, a light flick of the wrist as she gets a feel for him. Figures out what he likes.

At some point in her touching him Clarke has noticed that Blake has a very beautiful dick, it’s a dark pink fleshy color with veins running along the shaft, and a weeping head. He’s fully hard now and Clarke can truly appreciate his member in all it’s glory. She thinks this might not be so bad after all, as she leans down to lick at the head of Blake’s cock.

The second Clarke's tongue comes into contact with him Blake’s hands instantly find their way to her hair as he groans. He doesn’t force her to take more, she notes. But he does keep a firm grip on her head as she licks him. She can taste the bead of precum from him as she licks the head and explores him with her mouth.

It’s been a very long time since Clarke has actually enjoyed sex with another person, which is why she is startled to realize that her own body is throbbing right now, wetness seeping into her panties. Goodness, she’s wet from sucking a hitman off in her kitchen. The very hitman who’s going to make her a widow, sooner rather than later hopefully.

Regardless, she finds herself savoring this encounter with Blake more and more as she takes more of his cock into her mouth. The first few inches are easy enough, but Clarke struggles to take the whole thing for long periods of time. She keeps trying throughout however, as she continues to suck the head and the first few inches while using her hand (the one with her wedding ring on it) to stimulate the rest. She keeps up this routine and goes down from root to base every now and then, much to Blake’s pleasure.

He certainly seems to be enjoying himself. He’s got one hand holding the back of Clarke’s head while the other grips the counter behind her as he breathes extraordinarily heavy. Clarke looks up at Blake occasionally and relishes in the look on his face. He’s about to come, she can tell.

Just as she’s predicted his orgasm, he seems to have arrived at the same conclusion when he asks in an unstable voice, “I’m about to come. Where…where do you want it?”

Clarke takes a break in sucking and begins to simply jerk his cock as she looks up at him. She could say her face, but she wants to be able to speak with him after this about logistics and having semen on her face won’t bode well for that conversation. She certainly doesn’t want him to stain her dress either, which she never actually took off. Therefore, her reply is practical, efficient.

“My mouth.” She says as she continues pumping him. “You can come in my mouth.”

The look on his face speaks bounds as he listens to the words come out of her mouth. She closes her eyes and puts her mouth back on him again, ready for his cum. She has just enough time to make it almost to the base before Blake erupts, a series of groans coming from him as he holds Clarke’s head in place while he finishes. Clarke swallows the salty evidence of their activities and stands up again, leaving Blake to place himself back in his boxers and button up his pants. Clarke thinks this may be the most relaxed she’s ever seen him. He’s definitely never had this look on his face at the parties they used to go to. She thinks she likes him better this way, he looks younger, happier with this expression.

It fades all too quickly though once Blake’s breathing comes back to normal and Clarke ignores the heat in her core, the heat she’s been ignoring since they came to the kitchen if she’s being honest.

Finally, Blake seems to have his wits about him again and leaves the kitchen to head towards the front door. The door Clarke greeted him at not that long ago.

Clarke follows him down the hallway, confused as to what happens now.

She’s about to ask him, when Blake’s voice echoes in the foyer.

“Rest assured Mrs. Wallace. Your husband will be disposed of within a week’s time. I’ll be back soon to collect our discussed payment.”

Clarke is left to process his words after he promptly shuts the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos on the last chapter, it's very encouraging. This is the last chapter of the story, so I hope you all like it.

Bellamy sits in his rental car outside the Wallace’s mansion, occasionally glancing at the clock to check the time. It’s 11:47pm right now. He told Clarke last night that he would be here at midnight to collect his payment. He could always just be a few minutes early he knows. However, he stays in the car and lets the suspense of the moment build before approaching the doorstep to Clarke and Cage’s mansion.

Well, technically now it’s just Clarke’s mansion, Bellamy supposes. Cage Wallace’s body was found three days ago in a hotel room outside the state.

He had been found by the hotel’s housekeeping staff, his body cold and wet from laying in a filled bathtub, the door locked from the inside.

After a brief criminal and forensic investigation authorities ruled Cage’s death a suicide. There was no evidence of forced entry into the hotel room, and the bathroom door had been locked from the inside. There were also no fingerprints to be found besides Cage and another woman’s. A woman who admitted to being there to indulge in an affair with the late Mr. Wallace but had left the day before while Cage stayed behind. It was an affair that Cage’s poor wife knew nothing about.

That was how the media portrayed the story anyway, especially once Dante came forward and told the police that he had severed all emotional and financial ties with his son several months ago. Nearly every news channel had the same story. That Cage Wallace went into a severe depression shortly after being cut off from his father, and that his financial struggles made him spiral. He cheated on his wife, stole money from the art gallery they owned together, and ultimately committed suicide. Nearly all who heard had nothing but sympathy for the now widowed Mrs. Wallace.

Truthfully, Bellamy hardly ever checked the news following a target’s demise. He had never been interested before. But even Bellamy could admit to himself that he had done a fantastic job of setting the crime scene.

He had left town to investigate Cage’s surroundings the very next morning after seeing Clarke. She had informed him the night before that Cage was staying at a high-class hotel outside the state, most likely with a woman. Bellamy, unable to sleep at night after the events of his meeting with Clarke, and _very interested_ in receiving the rest of her “payment”, decided to carry out the job as soon as possible.

The night he killed Cage he had been quick, precise, and covered up all possible evidence. A standard for his job yes, however Cage Wallace’s death may just be his finest work yet. It was almost sad that no one would ever know it was him.

Dante suspected nothing, just as Clarke predicted. Dante only understood monetary motives. He wouldn’t think that a man like Bellamy, _or any man really,_ could be tempted by something else. Since he had not paid Bellamy, it would make no sense for Dante to think he would kill his son. As far as Dante knew, Bellamy wasn’t even aware that Cage had been cut off.

That was Dante’s mistake then. A man such as him should know that people as well as things are not always as they seem. He had underestimated Blake. Just as everyone else underestimated the now widowed Mrs. Wallace.

At 11:52 he decided to exit his vehicle and walk up the steps to the manor. He locked the rental car (he sure as hell wasn’t going to risk taking his own car to her house) and tried to keep his expression neutral as he knocked on the door.

Clarke looked as beautiful as ever when she opened the door for him. The sight that greeted him this time was not so different from the last time he was here just a few days ago. She had her hair curled, minimal makeup, and she wore the same low black heels that she had last time. The only thing that was different about her appearance this time, however, was that instead of a dress, Clarke was wearing a black silk robe that went all the way down to her ankles. If she had followed through with his request, the one he made to her last night two days after his work was completed, she should also be wearing a matching black lace bra and panty set underneath her robe, as well as black thigh high stockings held up by a garter belt and clips.

He likes seeing her in black, this he knows. After years of dinner parties hosted at Dante’s home, -and what transpired at this house just this past weekend-Bellamy is going to have her exactly how he likes.

Despite his best efforts, she has been continually running on his mind. Clarke. What happened last weekend when he was here, what she did in the kitchen. The way she did it. He remembered nearly everything from that night. Her face, her voice, her deceptiveness. She had been uncertain when she first greeted him, but confidence was rolling off her in waves by the end of the night.

Bellamy could still envision her on the floor in front of him, on her knees with his cock in her mouth. It amazed him how unprepared he was for her. He half expected her to change her mind when he last saw her in person, when he demanded she fuck him before he kill Cage. He was stunned when she simply dropped to the floor and sucked him off, like it was simple. Certainly not like it was a price negotiation, which in hindsight it most definitely was.

Although in retrospect he probably had not been asking for that much from her that night. When Clarke propositioned him, she was fully prepared to give herself to him sooner or later. Specifically, she was prepared to be taken in _any way he wanted_.

Tonight, he would have what he’s fantasized about so long. He would have her in every way he’s ever thought of. Tonight, he’ll do whatever the hell he wants.

“Hello Mrs. Wallace” Bellamy greets as his eyes move up and down her body without shame. He’ll see everything soon enough, but for now he’ll partake in formalities, at least while the door is still open.

“Good evening Blake” Clarke answers back quickly as she closes the door behind him. “You can call me Griffin though, at least while were alone. I’ll have to keep the Wallace charade up for a bit longer to avoid suspicion I suppose.”

“It would most likely be in your best interest to keep the name for the time being.” Bellamy agrees. Although he does prefer the name Griffin to Wallace. It sounds better on her. “Probably better to play the part of a grieving widow properly. Tell me, how does it feel to no longer be married?”

This Bellamy is somewhat curious about. He figured Dante’s family would prefer to take care of Cage’s burial and funeral, at least for formality’s sake. However, given how careless and selfish they are it’s quite possible that the Wallace’s haven’t even offered their condolences to Clarke.

Clarke stares at him in the foyer as if hasn’t heard him. He’s about to repeat himself when she opens her mouth to speak.

“Is that why you’re here?” Clarke’s voice comes out low and sultry as she talks, a stark difference compared to the way she just spoke with him. She’s now immediately set the tone for his visit. What he’s really here for. “To ask me about my dead husband?”

“Or..” Clarke continues as she meets Bellamy’s eyes and unties her robe and takes it off her shoulders to drop to the floor, revealing her smooth pale skin. “Are you here to fuck me?”

Bellamy’s skin heats and his jaw slackens as he takes in the sight of her body. He has never seen this much of her. Up until now he’s only seen calves and perhaps shoulders sticking out of dresses she wore to events with Cage. He’s only imagined what she’d look like underneath those clothes. How she’d look in the articles that he specifically asked her to wear.

Bellamy looks at Clarke as she stands shamelessly in front of him. She looks utterly enticing, the black lace and thigh high tights send his thoughts spiraling. Her body looks delicious, ripe. Ready for whatever he has in store for her.

However, she seems to have already broken one of the rules in their agreement.

Before they entered into their deal, Clarke had promised him that she would be his to do as he pleased, in any way he wanted. And she did not have Bellamy’s permission to remove her robe yet.

Clicking his tongue, Bellamy takes a step towards Clarke and stares down at the robe on the floor. Confused, Clarke follows his line of sight to where the robe lies. Silence.

A blush sweeps across Clarke’s cheeks as she bends down to pick up the robe, seemingly understanding what Bellamy wants based off his facial expression.

Bellamy takes the robes from Clarke’s hands and holds it in his own. It’s pointless to make her put it back on he supposes. He was probably going to ask her to remove it soon anyway. But at least now she seems to understand. Starting now, Clarke will not do anything that he has not asked of her.

Holding her robe, Bellamy takes this time to rake his eyes over her body. Her skin is pale and unblemished, it looks soft to the touch. Her hair is long, and it lands beautifully past her shoulders, onto the tops of her breasts. He feels himself begin to harden at the sight of them, her tits. Perfect and perky, they look as if they can pop out of her bra at any moment.

Curious, and having already been given license to do as he pleases, he takes another step towards her and reaches his hands out to touch her. The moment his hands touch her skin she shivers, and a new heat seems to come over the two of them. Not one of embarrassment, but of mutual desire.

Clarke’s skin feels hot to the touch and is as smooth as it looks. Bellamy’s hands touch her shoulders first, where he can also feel several strands of her blonde hair. It’s soft. From there he continues his path down her body. His hands slowly migrate from her shoulders to her bra, where he slowly runs his hands over her cups to feel her, he wants to know if he can see her nipples harden through the fabric. Clarke’s breathing gets faster as he continues massaging her. He can feel her nipples hardening under the bra, but the lighting in the room is too dark to see.

Getting impatient, Bellamy moves his hands away from her breasts and down to her stomach and hips. The gentle curves of her body are better than he imagined.

Breathing heavier and becoming harder sooner than he expected, Bellamy brings his hands away from Clarke’s body and uses them the cradle her head towards him. She may have already put her mouth on him, but he has yet to taste her himself.

Bellamy catches the look in her eyes as he leans down to kiss her, wanting to remember as much of this as possible for when he’s feeling lonely next.

His job has provided him with many things of which he’s thankful for. Namely financial security, as it was something that he never knew as a child. However, Bellamy has found that valuable things such as companionship are hard to come by in his line of work. It is difficult for him to be honest with someone when his chosen living requires him to be discreet and hide parts of his life from others. There have been many times over the last several years especially, that Bellamy wonders what his life would be like had he not taken this path. If he would be happier if he hadn’t, if he would feel less alone.

But while his lips brush against Clarke’s, Bellamy can at least take comfort in the fact that had he not made the choices he had, he would not be here with her right now.

Clarke’s lips feel warm against Bellamy’s, and he finds himself savoring everything about this encounter, much like their last one. Upon hearing a quiet moan come from Clarke he pushes his lips harder against hers, desperate to feel her body against his.

His stomach flips as he cradles her head and pulls her body closer to his, tongue dancing across her lips awaiting entrance into her sweet mouth. He can feel his cock pressing into her as she opens her mouth to accept his tongue, he gasps into her mouth as he chases the friction, beginning to gently rock himself against her thigh.

Clarke seems to be enjoying the attention he gives her, returning it with fervor as she takes her hands into his hair and massages his head lightly.

It comes across Bellamy’s mind that perhaps she hasn’t had something like this in a long time. From what he can tell it seems that any affection Cage may have had for her at one point vanished long ago. Perhaps Clarke isn’t used to being caressed like this.

It would not be the most surprising thing he’s heard; Clarke Griffin has been full of surprises lately.

Several minutes have gone by, with Bellamy and Clarke kissing just next to the thankfully closed door, when he seems to finally realize where they are.

Despite his body being very interested in continuing as they are, he remembers that he at the very least wanted to be in a bed with her. Even with Clarke as beautiful as she is, he did not exactly envision having sex with her against the wall next to the door to her home.

Bellamy pulls his sense together enough to stop his body from grinding into her leg and pulls his lips away from hers, now swollen from their kissing.

Clarke is breathing heavy as he places one of his arms behind her legs and lifts her up into his chest, carrying her up the stairs with his other arm holding her back so she can be comfortable. The robe from before is now long forgotten as Bellamy holds Clarke in his arms, listening to her voice as she directs him to one of the guest rooms down the hall from the master, where her and Cage used to share a room.

A dark room with a large king size bed awaits him as he opens the door to the room Clarke directed him to. A lovely room of comfortable size, where Clarke has apparently decided to light a few candles on the dresser opposite to the bed. He supposes this is where she wants to make her payment to him. 

Bellamy places Clarke on the bed to watch him as he removes his clothing. He arrived at her house in a suit as he is accustomed to wearing now a days, and he thinks he enjoys her wandering eyes as he unbuttons his shirt and pants.

Opting to stay is in boxers for now, his erection visible through them as he makes his way over to where Clarke is laying.

He takes in the sight of her on her back, chest rising and falling with her breathing. Cheeks flushed and lips swollen. Nipples hard from his earlier massaging, now visible in the sliver of moonlight streaming into the room from the window, as well as the candles which burn on the other side of the room.

It’s quite a romantic scene, the sight before him. Bellamy sees this as more evidence of the lack of love in Clarke’s life before now. He takes comfort in how similar they are right now, how they both crave a more intimate life than what either of them currently has.

Tonight though, Bellamy realizes can be more than a transaction between business partners. This can be an enjoyable and memorable experience for the both of them. One of great pleasure and indulgence. And admittedly also a private celebration for the life that neither of them will miss. He plans to make the most of it as he continues walking towards Clarke.

Seeing her in lace is enticing, mesmerizing. But from this point on be thinks he would prefer to see her wearing less.

“Beautiful” Bellamy concedes. “You look truly beautiful like this. So lovely in lace. But I want to see you now. Fully.” Bellamy runs his hands across her lingerie, dick hardening even more at the feel of it, the lace on her skin. “Remove these.” He says as he watches her process his words.

His voice sounds gruff when he hears it, changed by the heat of the moment. His eyes focus on her as she slowly stands up to do as he’s asked. Starting with her bra and making her way down. Once she’s taken off everything, including the tights and garter clips, Bellamy pushes her back down onto the bed. His lips find hers once again as his hands explore her body sans lingerie.

He takes pride in the small gasps she makes as he begins to move his lips down her neck and to her nipples. Slowly licking each one while he gently circles the other with his finger until they are both hardened even more than before.

Unlike last time, when Clarke had all the control, Bellamy will have more power this time. He can provide her pleasure just as she did him.

He proves his control further by pulling her body further down to the edge of the bed, so that he can put his knees on the floor and bring her core almost flush to his face.

Upon hearing her begin to tell him he didn’t have to do this and beginning to crawl back up toward the bed, he grabbed her ankle and kissed it. And continued to kiss his way up the rest of her leg as she dragged her back to where he originally put her.

“Remember Ms. Griffin” Deciding to use her old name as he spoke. “You’re going to do _what I want_ tonight, and I want to do this. Do you understand?” He watched her as she nodded her head and relaxed again. Clearly this didn’t happen to her often either. Good. He caught her off guard just as she did to him all those days ago.

Bellamy’s mind stopped providing him with memories of Clarke’s blow job as he leaned his head down to gently part her folds with his tongue, earning a low moan from her. He licked her slowly, as he tried to find a rhythm that she would like. He gave lavish attention to her clit as his hands found their way to her hips and began to slowly rise up her body, gently massaging her stomach and tweaking her nipples as he moved his hands up and down. He seemed to think it was a good pattern, but eventually Clarke’s voice pulled him out of his reverie.

“Your hands” She whispered as she grabbed one of his hands and guided it to her clit to rub small circles over it. He watched her as she moved his fingers in the motion she wanted and took over once he got the movement down.

Clarke seemed to really like this now as he touched her, her moans got louder, and he kept the pace at her clit. Not wanting to change what was working well for her. However, he did slowly insert his index finger into her passage. A tight fit for his cock surely, he determined as he felt around the wet heat enveloping his finger as Clarke moaned for him to continue. But she would be wet enough to take him once she came, he predicted. And by the sound of Clarke’s breathing, that climax was just around the corner.

At her request, Bellamy placed another finger inside her and kept the circle on her clit as she kept crawling closer to climax. Up until now, he had almost forgotten about his own arousal, the one currently leaking through his boxers as he absentmindedly ground himself into the bed while he fingered Clarke. They were both close now, he needed to get inside of her soon.

Another moment later, Bellamy felt her muscles tighten around his fingers almost impossibly so. He looked up at her face just in time to see her entire body spasm and her breathing stop. Despite her moans before, Clarke was rather quiet while coming. It was a shock to Bellamy, but he liked watching her just as well. He waited a few moments for Clarke to come down to earth again as he took off his boxers.

His cock was standing almost upright against his stomach as he freed it from the fabric, a large bead of precum leaking from the top of it. He took himself in hand and gathered the bead on his finger to feed it to Clarke, the memory of her swallowing his cum resurfacing in his mind as he placed his finger in her mouth and watched her suck precum off him.

She was relaxed now, and wet enough to take his cock. Bellamy waited for Clarke to open her eyes again and let her take in the sight of him hard and wanting.

Her eyes darkened as they moved down his body, fixating on his cock and eventually meeting his eyes again. Clarke seemed to get what he wanted now as she slowly spread her legs wider for him, allowing him to move closer between her legs.

It was a lovely gesture, but not exactly what he wanted either. As much as he wants to fuck Clarke, -and he will fuck her tonight at some point-he wants her to fuck him first.

Clarke looks confused as Bellamy begins to shake his head. “Stand up Clarke.” His says to her as he sees the signs of understanding come to her face. She stands up and Bellamy lies down. She knows now or course, that he wants her to ride him.

Clarke climbs on top of him once he lays on the bed, straddles him as she begins to stoke him. He groans. Just light touches, she probably knows that anything major will result in him coming right now, which he does not want yet.

Silently, Clarke looks at Bellamy for a moment. She’s waiting for him to instruct her, he realizes. He nods his head and watches her as she rises up a bit and aligns herself with him. They both stare at the other while Clarke slowly impales herself on Bellamy’s cock.

His eyes roll into the back oh his head as he’s enveloped in her wet heat. The feeling of her walls around him is sublime, he also delights in how wet she is from his earlier efforts. He grabs her hips to make moving easier for her, and so he can have something to grab onto. He won’t last long like this.

Clarke doesn’t seem to be faring much better than him as her breathing has increased once again, the same as it had when she was approaching orgasm before.

Bellamy decides to help her along as she rides him, fingers finding her clit once more and rubbing the same circles as she showed him. He wants her to come again, needs her to.

His fingers slowed eventually though as he began to seek his own orgasm. Bellamy started to thrust up into her from where he was lying on the bed as she kept up her rhythm, the both of them getting closer to climax.

Bellamy, near his climax and too keyed up to stop himself, decided to ask Clarke as he flipped them around with no warning and began to pound into her.

“You’ve got everything you wanted now huh?” He stopped talking to breath as the question left is lips, his lungs were in hyper drive now. Breathing as hard as they could so he could continue with his harsh thrusting.

“The gallery, the house, the cars and the clothes. He may have been broke, but he was too proud to downsize his lifestyle. You offed him just in time.”

Bellamy was so close right now. He just needed to push her over with him. His lips found hers again as he kept up his pace. His fingers were back on her clit. Any moment now.

“And now you’ve got it all. The assets, the career…all without having to deal with that douchebag anymore.”

The more Bellamy spoke the more impressed with her he was. She really did have a great set up here. All the perks and now, thanks to him, none of the setbacks.

Clarke was getting closer with every word he said. She was clenching around him as he continued to move inside her, his own climax imminent.

He assumed Clarke was barely listening to the words he was saying, too caught up in her own pleasure to pay him any mind. But as she always does, she surprises him when she responds.

“That’s right. I have everything. The career, the house, my youth, my body” She moans in between her words. _She’s_ close. “And as a bonus I get to finally have a good fuck for once in the last five years. _Shit_.”

Whatever Clarke was going to say next is forgotten as she finally reaches her second orgasm of the night. Bellamy follows just moments after, his cum spilling inside her in spurts. Another request of his that Clarke agreed to in her promise to do as he wanted. He thrusts weakly as he comes, listening to her breathing as she gets her bearings back, waiting for him to do the same.

As Bellamy comes down, he realizes it. The silence in the room, the heat in their gazes. The tension that has been between them for the last several days surrounding their deal. The tension that has always been between them since they met all those years ago.

Neither one of them were in a place to let something blossom back then. With Clarke being a Wallace and Bellamy living in secret. Technically, Clarke is still a Wallace from a legal standpoint. And Bellamy is still living in secret. The only people who actually know the truth about them, are each other.

The irony is not lost on Bellamy as he looks at her now. The look of bliss on her face, the post orgasm glow. Not for the first time tonight he finds himself thinking that this could be more than a payment of service for them. Something of value could form from this, something that he’s been missing in his life for a long time. And if he’s right about Clarke, it’s something she has been missing too.

Clarke must have noticed his looking at her, as she recovers from her orgasm. He hears her voice as she asks him “What’re you thinking about?”.

Bellamy looks at her for a moment as she lays on the bed. He admires her face, her body, as he considers his response.

Finally, with a smirk on his face, he answers. His voice deep, seductive.

“I’m thinking about how I’m nowhere near done with you yet.”


End file.
